


53. Sit Down, I'll Get It

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little jealousy, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: A doorbell rings, neighbours are introduced and casual affection is everywhere.





	53. Sit Down, I'll Get It

“Sit down, I’ll get it.” Alec pulled Magnus back down onto the couch and stood up instead, a fond laugh escaping him as Magnus pressed a kiss to his hand before finally letting go. 

 

“Tell them I’m not in.” 

 

The knocking on the door paused then started up again, more impatient than before, as Alec unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

 

The man on the other side did not look at all impressed. “You’re not Magnus.”

 

“No. I’m not.” Alec said before registering the words were coming out of his mouth, he narrowed his eyes and looked the man over. “Who are you?”

 

He was in a plain green t-shirt and jeans, slippers on his feet to match his unruly black hair. “I could ask the same of you. Why are you in his apartment if he’s not home?”

 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Alec said, affronted, he could hear Magnus sighing from the couch. “Again, who are you?”

 

“Oh! I’m his neighbour, from downstairs. Emanuel.” A smile appeared out of nowhere but Alec really didn’t want to carry on the conversation right then. “I came to ask if he-” 

 

“He’s not home.”

 

“Yes, I am! It’s fine Alec, I’m here.” Magnus dropped a light hand onto his hip, waving at his neighbour with the other.

 

“Magnus! Hi.” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “I’ve got this, won’t be long, I promise.”

 

Alec smiled and couldn’t help kissing Magnus’ cheek before heading back into the apartment, just in case Emanuel’s intentions weren’t quite so...selfless. He sat down on the couch, back turned to the door but he could still hear the ongoing conversation clear as day.

 

“Must be pretty serious if he’s opening your door for you. Though I can see why.” 

 

“Don’t let Lily hear you, your wife’s crafty enough as it is.”

 

“Nah, she’d agree with me.”

 

Magnus laughed. “What did you need, anyway?”

 

“You haven’t happened to get our post lately? We’re expecting a couple letters but they’ve not turned up yet.”

 

“No, sorry. I’ll keep an eye out.”

 

“Thanks anyway. I’ll leave you two to it then.” 

 

Alec didn’t even bother trying to look like he hadn’t been listening, instead reaching his hands up to gently tug Magnus back down onto the couch with him, hands intertwined and their foreheads resting together. 

 

“Anymore neighbours we should expect?” Alec asked.

 

“No, the rest think I’m weird.” Magnus said with a laugh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments welcome.
> 
> Come and find my original work [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
